Misión a Mustafar
by Darth Bauglir
Summary: Esta es una nueva versión del primer fanfic que había escrito, el anterior lo hice con poca experiencia y luego de leerlo varias veces me di cuenta que no quedaba muy bien y por lo tanto decidí hacer uno nuevo. Espero que les guste :) Esta corta historia narra los últimos momentos de los líderes Separatistas en Mustafar y sus muertes a manos del nuevo aprendiz de Darth Sidious...


La Guerra de los Clones se encontraba en sus últimos momentos, el conflicto bélico entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes pronto llegaría a su fin. En el lejano planeta volcánico de Mustafar los miembros del Consejo Separatista se refugiaron en un búnker especial por órdenes de Darth Sidious hacia el ya difunto General Grievous. Las constantes derrotas en el Borde Exterior y la desafortunada pérdida del Conde Dooku en la Batalla de Coruscant desmoralizaron grandemente a los últimos líderes de la Confederación, todos estaban determinados a firmar la paz con la República y tratar de persuadir a sus enemigos para que los dejen libres.

Dentro de la sala de control y comando de la base, los Separatistas junto a sus asistentes, guardaespaldas y droides esperaban impacientes a que Darth Sidious, Señor Oscuro de los Sith, se comunicara con ellos para brindarles las últimas órdenes. Todos estaban presentes, desde el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray hasta el Senador Tikkes. Todos esperaban a que su señor los contactara una última vez. La disconformidad y la tensión se sentían en el lugar, era muy doloroso (económicamente hablando) para los líderes observar a sus tropas de Droides de Batallas ser literalmente aplastadas por las fuerzas Republicanas y sus Soldados Clones, esta guerra les costó una incontable cantidad de gasto monetario y sin duda tales perdidas los dejaban destrozados al igual que sus droides en los campos de batalla.

El Archiduque de Geonosis y Jefe de las Industrias Geonosianas, Poggle el Menor, se acercó hacia sus otros compañeros reunidos alrededor de una de las mesas holográficas del salón en la cual observaban amargamente las desastrosas batallas.

 **Poggle el Menor:** ¡Ya hemos esperado demasiado! ¿Cuándo contactaremos con Lord Sidious? ¡No podemos permanecer el resto de nuestras vidas en este lugar!

Poggle golpeó el suelo metálico con su bastón de fémur en demostración de molestia. El viejo Geonosiano estaba claramente enfadado por cómo fueron olvidados en Mustafar por su tan confiable maestro, a esto se le sumaba el fracaso de sus tan preciados Droides de Batalla. El Archiduque trataba de no observar los hologramas de los combates. Detrás de él lo acompañaba Sun Fac, su fiel asistente y guardaespaldas.

 **Wat Tambor:** El Archiduque tiene razón, Virrey Gunray. Si no nos comunicamos con Sidious ahora la República nos encontrará y nos pondrá bajo arresto ¡O peor aún! ¡Nos ejecutarán!

Los nervios y la inseguridad se notaban claramente en los gestos del Skakoano. Al igual que a su socio Poggle, el Presidente de la Unión Tecnológica y Emir de Skako no soportaba ver a sus propios diseños de droides caer ante el fuego enemigo. Nute Gunray trató de calmar a sus colegas.

 **Nute Gunray:** Debemos ser pacientes, estoy seguro de que Lord Sidious pronto nos llamará. Confío plenamente en la palabra de mi señor.

San Hill, el Muun Director del Clan Bancario Intergaláctico, puso un rostro de duda y desconfianza ante las palabras del Virrey. Hill, al igual que Poggle, llevaba una pésima relación con Gunray hasta el punto de convertirse en evidentes adversarios. El Muun, como siempre, intentó desacreditar verbalmente al Neimoidiano.

 **San Hill:** ¿En serio dices eso? Sabía desde el momento que abandonamos Utapau de que no tenías idea de qué hacer cuando llegáramos a este planeta. Supuse que esperarías de brazos cruzados a que tu Lord Sith te rescatara o algo parecido.

Rune Haako y Rute Gunnay, los leales ayudantes de Gunray, observaban a su jefe ignorar completamente las palabras de San Hill. De entre los tres Neimoidianos el más nervioso y paranoico era Haako, por años le sirvió a Gunray y por ende a Sidious, y siempre hacia clara su aversión y desagrado de tener pactos con el Sith.

 **Rune Haako:** Señor, me temo que tienen cierta razón… Debería-.

 **Shu Mai:** ¡Deberíamos reclamarle un pago a Lord Sidious y largarnos de aquí! ¡Es la única solución!

La Gossam interrumpió a Haako. La Presidenta del Gremio de Comercio no se rendiría tan fácilmente sin antes recibir una considerable retribución monetaria por parte de Darth Sidious. Su asistente, Cat Miin, la observaba callada detrás de ella, era una Gossam de casi ninguna palabra más que pocas.

 **Passel Argente:** Gunray… Es evidente de que Sidious nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte ¿Harás algo al respecto o nos quedaremos aquí hasta morir de aburrimiento?

Nute Gunray se vio acorralado ante las palabras del Presidente de la Alianza Corporativa y Magistrado de Kooriva, este Koorivar era bastante rudo y conflictivo al momento de tomar decisiones, aunque solo lo hacía para impresionar a su ayudante Denaria Kee, una burda demostración de virilidad.

Gunray estaba poniéndose más nervioso de lo normal ante tanta incertidumbre entre sus detestables camaradas. Un poco más alejados de la mesa se encontraban los Senadores Po Nudo de Ando, Tikkes de Dac y Rogwa Wodrata de Alliga, ellos eran el brazo político y diplomático del Consejo Separatista mientras que los otros eran el sostén económico y militar, preferían no involucrarse en los debates tediosos y las discusiones tensas que los demás iniciaban. Sus presencias parecían no notarse, pero los Senadores, que alguna vez le fueron leales a la República, preferían compartir su mutua compañía y tratar de temas menos abrumadores. Junto a ellos estaba el asistente de Po Nudo, Nudo Shi'ido.

 **Nute Gunray:** ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Me encargaré de poder contac-.

Un molesto y agudo sonido interrumpió a Gunray, provenía de la misma mesa holográfica en la cual todos estaban ubicados alrededor. Era un mensaje. Todos se acercaron más al oír el sonido, sabían que una sola persona tenía conocimiento de su actual ubicación y como comunicarse con ellos… Era Sidious.

El Virrey presionó un botón y el sonido se detuvo, instantáneamente ante todos los presentes se apareció el siniestro y fantasmagórico holograma de Lord Darth Sidious. Todos notaron que había algo distinto en el Sith… Parecía haber envejecido de la nada y tomar un aspecto decrépito. Hubo un breve silencio.

 **Darth Sidious:** Virrey Gunray…

El Neimoidiano tragó algo de saliva disimuladamente y dio un paso adelante. La voz de Sidious se había vuelto ronca y atemorizante.

 **Nute Gunray:** ¿Si, mi lord?

 **Darth Sidious:** ¿Ya ha desactivado al Ejército Droide tal como le ordené?

 **Nute Gunray:** Emm, eeh… Si, si mi lord… El plan ha salido como se lo prometí, mi Lord.

Gunray mentía y Sidious lo sabía perfectamente, los últimos ejércitos de Droides de Batalla aún seguían activos y luchando por defender una causa ya perdida. El Sith fingió tragarse las palabras del Virrey.

 **Darth Sidious:** La guerra ya está por concluir. Durante la Batalla de Utapau el General Grievous fue destruido… Ahora usted es el Jefe de Estado de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, Virrey Gunray. Usted queda al mando de la Alianza Separatista, lo felicito.

Gunray sintió cierto orgullo al oír esto, era el máximo líder de la Confederación (o lo que quedaba de ella) y además escuchó la grata noticia de que Grievous había sido acabado, algo dentro del Virrey le hizo sentir satisfacción al saber que ese cyborg ya no le sería un problema, el odio entre ambos era mutuo.

 **Darth Sidious:** Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por la plena colaboración y eficiente ayuda que me brindaron todos estos años. Sin ustedes no habríamos conseguido nuestras metas, amigos míos. Cuando la guerra acabe ustedes serán perdonados por la República y podrán volver a iniciar sus vidas normales como antes de que iniciara el conflicto… Pero por ahora esperen allí, en Mustafar estarán seguros.

Los demás líderes permanecieron callados mientras el Virrey era ascendido a un puesto mucho más elevado que el de ellos, pero sabían que Gunray no tendría nada que gobernar, los Separatistas irían a rendirse ante la República y huir bajo la protección de Lord Sidious para evitar cualquier condena.

 **Nute Gunray:** Haremos lo que usted diga, Lord Sidious.

 **Darth Sidious:** Lo ha hecho bien, Virrey. Enviaré a mi nuevo aprendiz, Darth Vader, para que se encargue de ustedes y su seguridad en el planeta. Él les dará su merecida recompensa… Mi forma de agradecerles sus servicios hacia mí, amigos.

Bajo su capa negra Sidious sonreía vilmente. Varias sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de varios de los líderes como Hill, Mai y Argente, les agradaba bastante oír la palabra recompensa sabiendo de que al fin volverían a tener dinero a montón entre sus corruptas y codiciosas manos.

 **Nute Gunray:** Lo esperaremos, mi lord.

Dicho esto, el holograma desapareció y el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Algunos murmullos entre los líderes y sus asistentes se oyeron por un momento.

 **Rune Haako:** Virrey, no lo sé, pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

 **Nute Gunray:** Tranquilo, amigo mío. Pronto nos iremos de aquí y podremos descansar en paz, lejos de cualquier problema. Te lo prometo.

Las amigables palabras de Gunray no tranquilizaban o convencían a Haako, el Neimoidiano no confiaba del todo a Darth Sidious y sus promesas…

Finalmente, un par de horas más tardes, un Caza Estelar Jedi se aproximaba a hacia el Sistema Mustafar. Dentro de la nave viajaba Anakin Skywalker, ex-Caballero Jedi y el supuesto Elegido de las antiguas profecías… Anakin ahora era Darth Vader, aprendiz de Darth Sidious.

Dentro de la cabina el joven aprendiz se comunicaba con un pequeño holograma de su maestro.

 **Darth Vader:** Maestro, estoy en el Sistema Mustafar. No falta nada para que aterrice en el planeta.

 **Darth Vader:** Excelente, cuando llegues a la base Separatista ya sabes qué hacer. Cumple con tu misión y tráele la paz, la justicia y el orden de una vez por todas a la Galaxia.

 **Darth Vader:** Entendido, maestro.

El holograma desapareció y la nave Jedi ingresó a la atmósfera del planeta volcánico. Pronto arribó en la pista de aterrizaje principal del búnker, Vader se bajó de su nave y caminó en dirección a la entrada mientras su Droide Astromecánico lo seguía por detrás.

 **Darth Vader:** R2, quédate junto a la nave. Espera hasta que regrese, no me tardaré.

El pequeño droide azul y blanco obedeció a su amo y se quedó quieto junto al caza. Las palabras de Anakin ahora eran frías y amenazantes, ya no hablaba con la simpatía de antes. R2 sabía que algo cambió en él.

Luego de cruzar la entrada el Sith se encontró con dos Neimoidianos escoltados por dos Droides de Batalla, eran el comité de bienvenida que el Consejo Separatista había enviado para recibirle.

 **Representante Neimoidiano 1:** Bienvenido a Mustafar, Lord Vader. Es un verdadero gusto y honor tenerlo aquí.

 **Darth Vader:** ¿Dónde están los líderes Separatistas?

 **Representante Neimoidiano 2:** Están en la sala de control, mi Lord. Lo están esperando ahí dentro.

 **Darth Vader:** Bien. Quisiera dejarles un pequeño mensaje de parte de Lord Sidious…

Los dos Neimoidianos se observaron confundidos.

 **Representante Neimoidiano 1:** ¿Mensaje? ¿Cuál mensaje?

Antes de voltear la cabeza para observar al enviado de Sidious, el Neimoidiano fue decapitado por el sable de luz azul de Vader. El otro Neimoidiano observó paralizado de miedo como su compañero era acabado y pronto no tardó en llegarle su turno, Vader rebanó el pecho del representante y lo acabó instantáneamente. Los dos droides comenzaron a disparar en defensa, pero el joven Sith no tuvo problema en destruirlos con facilidad. Vader avanzó por el puente que cruzaba un río de lava bajo él y se dirigió camino a la siguiente puerta, los pasos de droides y guardias se podían oír acercándose. Vader tenía su sable preparado.

De regreso en la sala de comandos, los Separatistas ahora esperaban impaciente a la llegada del nuevo aprendiz de Darth Sidious. La presencia personal de un Sith indudablemente les incomodaba, pero les reconfortaba y tranquilizaba saber que el aprendiz había sido enviado para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza, y mejor aún, entregarles una valiosa recompensa. La paciencia de algunos como Shu Mai y Passel Argente se agotaba, estaban desesperados por recibir sus premios luego de servirle tanto tiempo a Sidious. Poggle el Menor volvió a presentarse molesto ante Nute Gunray.

 **Poggle el Menor:** Se está tardando demasiado. Se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí.

 **Nute Gunray:** Calma, Archiduque. Él pronto llegará, estoy seguro.

Gunray se sentía muy confiado y fortalecido desde la última llamada de Sidious, hacia todo lo posible para cambiar la actitud de sus colegas.

Un asistente Neimoidiano en una de las computadoras y paneles de control notó que varias cámaras de seguridad en los pasillos y balcones de la base habían dejado de funcionar. Empezó a sentir preocupación y decidió informarle la situación a Rute Gunnay, para evitar que los líderes se enteraran tan pronto.

 **Rute Gunnay:** ¿Qué sucede, teniente?

 **Asistente Neimoidiano:** Señor, hemos perdido varias cámaras ajustadas a los cañones automáticos de seguridad en varios sectores del búnker.

Gunnay y el Neimoidiano observaron la pantalla y vieron más cámaras ser desactivadas.

 **Rute Gunnay:** ¿Contactó a los guardias?

 **Asistente Neimoidiano:** Eso intenté señor, pero ninguno respondió a los llamados.

Gunnay notó la clara preocupación en la voz y el rostro del ayudante, pronto el mismo sentimiento llegó hacia él.

 **Rute Gunnay:** De acuerdo… Yo le informaré al Virrey la situación. Llámeme si ocurre algo.

 **Asistente Neimoidiano:** Si, señor.

Gunnay se acercó a Gunray, que estaba charlando con Haako.

 **Rute Gunnay:** Virrey, lamento interrumpirlo, pero me acaban de informar que nuestras cámaras han dejado de funcionar. Intentamos comunicarnos con los guardias pero ninguno respondió.

Gunray trató de mantener la calma, no permitiría que un simple fallo en el sistema de seguridad y comunicaciones le arruinara su momento.

 **Nute Gunray:** ¿Qué dices? Me aseguraron de que todo estaba en pleno y perfecto funcionamiento apenas habíamos llegado.

 **Rute Gunnay:** Yo tampoco lo entiendo señor. Además, mis dos asesores que envié a recibir al aprendiz de Lord Sidious aún no regresaron. Se supone que iban a estar esperando al aprendiz en cuanto este llegara, iban a comunicármelo.

Gunray quedó callado al igual que Haako, quien había oído toda la conversación y perdido lo poco de tranquilidad que le quedaba.

 **Rune Haako:** Virrey, le dije que algo andaba mal. Esto es muy sospechoso, creo yo. Deberíamos tomar ciertas precauciones antes de que llegue el-.

Haako no terminó su frase ya que en ese mismo momento una figura encapuchada bajo capas negras apareció ante la entrada de la sala, todas las miradas se fijaron rápidamente en el joven aprendiz Sith. Algunos trataban de observar su rostro, pero era inútil. Gunray aclaró su voz para darle la bienvenida, Haako y Gunnay observaban la escena cuidadosamente.

 **Nute Gunray:** Bienvenido Lord Vader, lo estábamos esperando. Lord Sidious nos informó de su llegada.

Vader agachó un poco la cabeza en silencio, todos miraban callados.

 **Darth Vader:** Se arrepentirán de haberme esperado…

Tras decir esto el Sith levantó una mano y usando la Fuerza cerró las demás salidas del búnker, acorralando a todos los presentes en el salón. Los líderes y asistentes ya se sentían demasiado incómodos e inseguros al ver esto. Sin dudar ni un segundo, Vader tomó su espada y la encendió, con dos golpes rápidos y mortales derribó a los dos guardias Neimoidianos que flanqueaban la puerta, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar. Los Separatistas se llenaron de asombro y luego de pánico, se dieron cuenta de lo que todo se trataba: Era una trampa, Sidious los había traicionado y envió a su aprendiz para eliminarlos a todos. El miedo se apoderó del lugar.

Vader destruyó a un Droide de Batalla y acabó con tres asistentes Neimoidianos que estaban manejando las computadoras. Todos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas mientras que otros quedaron paralizados del temor. Denaria Kee vio al Sith acercarse a ella, la Koorivar no tenía donde huir y finalmente fue atravesada en medio del pecho por el sable azul. Passel Argente vio a su tan apreciada compañera ser asesinada.

Vader avanzó a la mitad de la sala en medio de ambas mesas holográficas, acabó con un droide y luego de un solo giro le rebanó la espalda a Po Nudo, el cuello a su asistente Nudo Shi'ido y la cadera a un Neimoidiano, quienes intentaron esconderse del Sith. Al terminar su movimiento letal, le cortó la cabeza al Magistrado Argente, matándolo instantáneamente.

Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Wat Tambor y San Hill huyeron a la sala de conferencias junto con dos guardias y dos droides, allí se encerraron mientras oían afuera los gritos de dolor y muerte de sus colegas. No podían hacer nada más que oírlos perecer.

 **Rune Haako:** ¡Lord Sidious nos ha traicionado! ¡Sabía que este día llegaría! ¡Yo lo sabía!

 **Nute Gunray:** Esto… ¡Esto es imposible!

Gunray estaba frustrado y conmocionado al verse atrapado en tal horrenda situación, no podía creer lo que Sidious les había enviado como recompensa.

 **San Hill:** Muy bien, Jefe de Estado ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

El Neimoidiano ignoró las palabras ofensivas del Muun, su mente estaba en blanco. Tambor intentó calmarlos.

 **Wat Tambor:** No se preocupen, estaremos a salvo aquí dentro.

O eso deseaba el Emir, era obvio que una simple puerta de duracero no detendría al peligroso asesino que estaba ahí afuera.

En la sala de control la carnicería continuaba, Vader cortó en dos a Sun Fac y decapitó sin misericordia a Cat Miin, Shu Mai observó horrorizada como la cabeza de su ayudante y amiga caía y rodaba ante sus pies. Vader acorraló a la Gossam.

 **Shu Mai:** ¡Nos prometieron una recompensa! ¡Una hermosa recompensa!

 **Darth Vader:** ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Yo soy tu recompensa! ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?

De un golpe rápido la cabeza de la Presidente del Gremio de Comercio salió volando e impactó contra la pantalla de una computadora hasta caer al frío suelo metálico, al igual que su cuerpo decapitado. Lord Vader les estaba entregando la tan anhelada recompensa que tanto deseaban. El joven Sith siguió avanzando y despedazó a dos asistentes Geonosianos que intentaban escapar en vano. Otro Droide de Batalla terminó en pedazos.

Un asistente senatorial Aqualish de Po Nudo retrocedió unos pasos al ver al despiadado asesino acercarse, pero se vio atrapado entre la espada y la pared literalmente. La cabeza encapuchada del pobre Aqualish salió por los aires y cayó lejos de su cuerpo, Vader no le dio importancia al lugar donde la cabeza habría aterrizado.

El Senador Tikkes trató de pedir piedad pero los nervios lo traicionaron y antes de poder decir una sola palabra el sable de luz le cortaron el cráneo y el rostro al indefenso Quarren, muriendo rápido. La sala se estaba llenando de cadáveres y restos metálicos quemados, Vader disfrutaba causar tal matanza. Un Droide de Batalla y un Súper Droide de Batalla abrieron fuego contra el Sith asesino, el muchacho decapitó velozmente al droide mientras que al Súper Droide le cortó el brazo y lo partió en dos.

Rogwa Wodrata trataba de esconderse agachado junto a una de las mesas, pero no logró pasar desapercibido de la ira del Sith. Vader, con gran fuerza y velocidad, atravesó el enorme cráneo del Holwuff y acabó con su vida, un Neimoidiano que estaba parado detrás contemplado la horrible escena recibió un corte en el cuello por parte de la espada láser siendo eliminado sin poder reaccionar.

Vader se volvió a encontrar en la mitad del salón, frente a él estaban sus siguientes víctima. Con tres giros letales y veloces acabó con las vidas de dos Aqualish y de Poggle el Menor, el Archiduque había tratado de defenderse en vano con su bastón de huesos solo para que este terminara partido en dos y su cabeza separada de su cuerpo, los restos del Geonosiano cayeron frente a Rute Gunnay. El servicial Neimoidiano había tratado de huir junto a los demás a la sala de conferencias junto con Shu Mai, pero fueron abandonados a su suerte.

 **Rute Gunnay:** ¡Por favor, no!

Vader no le prestó mucha atención a las súplicas de clemencia de Gunnay y lo mató rápido con un corte mortal en el pecho. El joven aprendiz ya había perdido la cuenta de víctimas que caían ante su espada, pero sabía que no estaba dejando a ninguno de pie y menos con vida. Otro droide intentó dispararle pero fue en vano, terminó cortado a la mitad. El último asistente Neimoidiano en la sala intentó cubrirse con sus manos consiguiendo solamente que su estómago sea cortado. Antes de poder ingresar a la otra sala el último Droide de Batalla disparó por la espalda a Vader pero este consiguió bloquear los tiros hábilmente y devolvérselos al droide para destruirlo.

Antes de continuar, el Sith volteó para observar y analizar la perversa masacre que había causado, dio una pequeña y maligna sonrisa.

El Sith ingresó a la sala de conferencias sin ningún problema ya que utilizó la Fuerza para derribar la puerta metálica. Los dos guardias Neimoidianos que lo esperaban detrás fueron sorprendidos y terminaron muertos en el suelo por los veloces ataques. Los dos droides comenzaron a disparar sin cesar, pero Vader volvió a bloquear y devolver los disparos causando que sus oponentes caigan por sus propios tiros. Los últimos Separatistas estaban condenados.

Vader se acercó a San Hill, quien temblaba petrificado del miedo.

 **San Hill:** En nombre del Clan Bancario y la Confederación, quisiera ser el primero en negociar con usted por mi vida.

 **Darth Vader:** Ok, tú serás el primero.

Vader bajó un poco su sable y levantó un poco la cabeza, dejando ver con claridad su rostro al Director Muun. Hill se sorprendió al ver y reconocer esa cara tan familiar.

 **San Hill:** Un momento… ¡Usted es Anakin Skywalker!

Los demás también se sorprendieron al oír esto, todo este tiempo era el mismísimo Anakin Skywalker quien los asesinó sin parar un segundo. No entendían como el tan famoso y aclamado Jedi, apodado como "El Héroe sin Miedo" por sus admiradores, estaba cometiendo tal acto de vileza.

El Sith le dio dos golpes veloces a Hill, cortándole el pecho y el rostro. Mientras esta situación ocurría, Gunray aprovechó para retroceder lentamente y llegar hasta la puerta, donde huyó despavoridamente a la sala de control, Haako vio indignado al Virrey abandonarlo. El Sith saltó frente al Neimoidiano.

 **Rune Haako:** ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Basta de todo esto! ¡Nos rendimos! ¡Estamos desarmados! ¡Le ruego que sepa tener algo de misericordia!

 **Darth Vader:** ¿Misericordia?

El brazo de Haako temblaba violentamente.

 **Rune Haako:** Si, no puede hacer esto. No se le está permitido asesinar un prisionero desarmado a un Caballero Jedi.

Vader rió por dentro.

 **Darth Vader:** Hay cosas que la verdad tú no entiendes.

Dicho esto, Vader cortó de un golpe el pecho, el cuello y el rostro de Rune Haako, asesinando finalmente al Neimoidiano. Wat Tambor observó todo con horror detrás de la larga mesa de conferencias, Vader se le acercó y lo tomó de su metálico traje de respiración.

 **Wat Tambor:** Por favor, no me mates. Te daré todo lo que quieras ¡Lo que quieras!

 **Darth Vader:** Agradezco su generosa oferta…

El Sith procedió a desmembrar despiadadamente al Presidente de la Unión Tecnológica cortándole ambos brazos y luego la cabeza, después arrojó el cuerpo desmembrado del Skakoano al suelo de duracero.

 **Darth Vader:** Pero me conformo con esto.

Finalmente Vader volvió sobre sus pasos a la sala de comando, allí estaba Nute Gunray parado en medio de un mar de cadáveres y restos de droides, paralizado y temblando de miedo sin saber qué hacer ahora. El Virrey estaba solo con el Sith.

Gunray presionó desesperadamente unos botones en una de las mesas holográficas y una puerta se abrió, dos Droidekas ingresaron rodando y luego dispararon contra el Sith. Vader saltó sobre ellos y comenzó a cortarlos ferozmente en pedazos con su sable sin darles tiempo para contraatacar, convirtiéndolos en un montón de chatarra quemada. Luego dio un salto y giró en el aire hasta aterrizar frente al condenado Virrey de la Federación de Comercio.

 **Nute Gunray:** ¡La guerra ha terminado! ¡Lord Sidious nos prometió la paz! ¡Nosotros solo queremos-!

 **Darth Vader:** Lo lamento, pero en realidad Lord Sidious prometió dejarlos en pedazos.

El Virrey Gunray fue silenciado y acabado de una vez por todas de un letal golpe diagonal en su pecho, su cadáver pasó a unirse al resto de víctimas de Lord Vader. La misión en Mustafar había sido cumplida, Vader apagó su sable y observó su alrededor solamente para encontrar muerte por doquier. El Sith salió al balcón principal para tomar un poco de aire, descansar y meditar unos minutos.

Luego de haberse recuperado de la acción, Vader volvió a la sala de control, tratando de no tropezar con los cuerpos o restos de droides, y logró hacer contacto con su maestro. El holograma espectral de Darth Sidious se apareció ante él, Vader hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 **Darth Vader:** Ya me he encargado de los Separatistas, mi maestro. Todos han sido eliminados, ni uno sobrevivió.

Sidious sonrió con maldad.

 **Darth Sidious:** Bien, muy bien mi joven aprendiz. Entonces ya está hecho Lord Vader, has restaurado la paz, la justicia y el orden en la galaxia. Envía un mensaje general a todas las naves de control Separatistas restantes, ordénales que todos los ejércitos droides deben ser desactivados y desmantelados de inmediato. Luego encárgate de destruir la instalación donde te encuentras y regresa a Coruscant… Por fin ha acabado este conflicto, por fin habrá paz.

 **Darth Sidious:** Entendido, maestro.

Vader se reverenció de nuevo y luego el holograma del recientemente autoproclamado Emperador Palpatine desapareció. Las Guerras Clones al fin terminaron, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, la República Galáctica y la Orden Jedi desaparecieron de la faz de la galaxia, ahora solo quedaba el Imperio Galáctico en el poder…


End file.
